


Just Relax

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Nat needs to learn how to relax and Bucky is the only one who can make her, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, buckynat - Freeform, buckynat smutathon, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no one else she would ever trust to bind her like this. She was completely vulnerable, surrendering herself willingly to him. This wasn’t their norm, but Natalia was always wound so tight, James could see when she needed to let go of it all. After the near failure of her last mission, this was one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt from the BuckyNat Smut-a-Thon: Happy Smut + Light Bondage + Dogtags

Nat tugged against her restraints, testing them. Not that James’ knots were ever anything less than secure. “Not bad, солдат,” She smirked, gazing up at him from the bed. His hair was tied back in a messy bun, and other than the jeans that were slung tantalizingly low on his hips, all he wore was his dogtags. Natasha on the other hand, was wearing nothing but rope. Her wrists were bound together, the rope looped around the headboard keeping her arms above her head. Each leg was bound in a futomomo tie, ensuring she wouldn’t be able to wrap her legs around him for leverage. They both knew how strong her thighs were.

James stalked toward the bed, leaned down and cupped her face, letting his metal thumb brush over her lower lip before he kissed her softly. “Just relax, Natalia. Let me take care of you. You need this.” She nodded, shivering when his dog tags landed between her breasts. He smiled at her reaction, but didn’t want her distracted by anything other than his body. He pulled the chain off and put it around her neck. It was the perfect touch.

He turned his attention to pleasing her now, letting his hands roam over every inch of her skin, helping her to relax. He paid special attention to her breasts, noting the way her back arched, pushing her breasts firmly against his hands, a wordless plea for more. He settled himself on the bed, kneeling between her legs, leaning down to scatter kisses over her collarbone. He started with gentle kisses, gradually moving lower to suckle at her breasts. He grazed over her nipples with his teeth, flicking his tongue over the rosy peaks until he felt her trying to angle her hips beneath his.

Gripping her thighs firmly with his hands, he moved lower still. He nuzzled against her abdomen, leaving a kiss on her navel. He rubbed against her inner thighs with his chin, the stubble scratching lightly against her porcelain skin. Natalia whimpered. He hadn’t even touched her pussy yet and she was glistening with arousal. “James... пожалуйста.” He lowered his mouth to her core, lips curled into a smile as he kissed her there. He kissed her slow and deep, just like he kissed her mouth earlier. He could feel her body relaxing under him, hear the relief in the way she exhaled. 

Normally by now she would have her legs wrapped around his head, grinding against his mouth to get off as quickly as she could. Not today, she was at his mercy. He kept his pace slow, but made his attentions more intense. He formed a tight suction around her clit, brushing his teeth against the little bud before laving his tongue over it repeatedly. Over and over again he brought her to the brink of orgasm, only to back off before she came. He pulled away, earning a frustrated swear from Nat. “Baby, relax.” He brought his lips to hers in a filthy kiss this time, letting her taste herself on his tongue as he rid himself of his jeans. Back on his knees again, he looked down on her as he brushed the thumb of his metal hand over her clit, stroking himself with the one made of flesh. 

Now rock hard, he pushed into her with a groan. He moved slowly at first, relishing in the way her body squeezed his cock. Speeding up slightly, her little whimpers and mewls were music to his ears. Her pupils were blown, her eyes locked on him thrusting between her legs. Nat tugged against her restraints again, wanting nothing more than to wrap herself around him and bring them both off. “Shhhh… Calm, Talia.” The way his voice cracked betrayed his words though. When she took a deep breath and let her body go slack, he smiled and rewarded her with more friction, rubbing her rapidly. “Good girl.” 

“James, I…” Her breath hitched as she teetered on the brink of release. “Oh God, James, please don’t stop...fuck!” Feeling her cunt quiver and tighten around him, he gave himself over to his need as well, pounding into her at a brutal pace. She came hard, her sweet honey coating him, her cries now wordless and primal. A few more thrusts sent him over the edge as well, spilling himself inside her. He slowed as they both rode out their pleasure, finally stilling completely. Still inside her, he untied her legs, rubbing over the indentations on her skin to soothe her. 

Finally, he pulled out and released her arms, then slipped back into bed, pulling her into his arms. He held her in silence for some time, pressing chaste kisses to her shoulders. “Thank you, James. You always know me so well...when I need to let go of everything and just...be.” She rolled over so she could bury her face in the crook of his neck. “Thank you for letting me help you. I know it’s not easy for you to do that.” He kissed the top of her head and pulled the covers up over them. “Do you need anything?” He wanted to make sure she was okay, not just physically, but emotionally as well. Her answer came in the form of a quiet snore. She was sound asleep already. He smiled as his eyelids grew heavy. “I love you, Natalia Romanova.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:   
> солдат - Soldier  
> пожалуйста - please


End file.
